1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to surface layers having a low surface energy and specifically to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
Low surface-energy coatings are required in many industries for a broad range of applications, including non-stick cookery, anti-fouling of marine contaminants, self-cleaning windows and architectural materials, machinery coatings, mold release packaging, ink and toner packaging, anti-graffiti components, inkjet printing and oil-less printing. Low surface-energy coatings are required for oil-less printing. Fillers have been added to low surface energy fluoropolymer materials such as PFA to modify the surface properties; however non-fluorinated material fillers often result in poor release performance. It would be desirable to have a filler material that improves surface properties of fuser topcoats.
Linear polysaccharides (cellulose) and their derivatives are a known material used in various applications such as water paints, paper products and detergents. Sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, a polysaccharide derivative, is an anionic water soluble polymer derived from cellulose. Sodium carboxymethyl cellulose has desirable properties; it is easily suspended in dispersions and forms film easily. Sodium carboxymethyl cellulose is also resistant to oils and solvents and improves the hardness of composites. However, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose is a polar material, which limits its applicability.
While known linear polysaccharides and their derivatives are suitable for certain purposes, it would be desirable to expand their use to other applications.